


the light of the distant future was hidden

by dancingassassin



Series: Gundam 00 Fanweek [6]
Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Angst, Lyle coming to terms with everything, Understanding, mentions of Neil's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingassassin/pseuds/dancingassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for Gundam 00 fanweek. Day 7. Theme: Understanding.</p>
<p>Lyle is trying to work through his issues and trying to come to terms with everything that has happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the light of the distant future was hidden

“You know, I understand now.” Lyle adjusted the sunglasses on his face, face turned toward the clear, blue sky. It really was a beautiful day – just enough clouds for the sky to look picturesque, the sky contrasting against the bright green of the grass.

He fidgeted slightly, hands shoving into his pockets to hide that. “I understand the way you were.”

It felt strange to be doing this, to be standing here and talking. It had been so many years. So much had happened and so quickly at that. Anew was gone. Tieria was gone. But they’d defeated Ribbons Almark. That was a win for humanity.

They were all going their separate ways for now, seeing the world, living their lives. Lyle might find it funny that he came right back here once everything was said and done, but this wasn’t really the time or place to laugh. He exhaled slowly and nodded to himself.

“Why you were so consumed by your revenge, in the end…when it came down to it, we were the same…” A weak chuckle at that, blue eyes closing slowly. Lyle had always tried to distinguish himself, to do anything to make himself different. Nothing good had come of it, he’d missed out with so many years with the only family he had left. He’d been such an idiot. “I couldn’t forgive him for what he’d done, for what his actions did to _you_.”

There was part of Lyle that wished that he could have helped Neil, that he could have eased the anger that was in him. But he couldn’t change the past. The only thing he could do was keep living and trying to find some sort of lasting happiness. That was the way to honor his family, finding some sort of happiness.

He kneeled down in front of the marble headstone, fingers tracing along the names on it. His parents, his sister, and now Neil’s. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the moisture forming at the corner of his eyes. It was strange, he’d felt alone for so long, so isolated. So much of it had been his own doing, but at this moment, the feeling was dissipating.

“I…he won’t be hurting anyone else…” He gritted his teeth for a moment before taking in a deep, heaving breath. “I made sure of it.”

In the end, he’d been just like Neil. He couldn’t forgive that man for what he’d done – for what he’d do if he lived on. He didn't want that man hurting anyone like he'd hurt Lyle's family, he didn't want any other kids going through what Neil went through...feeling so driven by revenge...

There were a few moments of silence, Lyle just kneeling in front of the grave, fingers tracing along his older brother’s name. It was almost surreal to see the letters etched there. They were twins. _This wasn’t supposed to happen_. He wasn’t sure what else he should say – or if speaking to a piece of stone was helping anything.

He pressed his palm flat to the cool stone. “…I miss you.”


End file.
